


Возвращение

by rose_rose (Escargot)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, Javert has friends, Javert's introspection, Missing Scene, Post-Madeleine Era, Toulon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escargot/pseuds/rose_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жавер возвращается в Тулон, чтобы навсегда проститься с прошлым. Вместо этого ему приходится столкнуться с прошлым лицом к лицу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Письмо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561493) by [Pygmy Puff (ppuff)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppuff/pseuds/Pygmy%20Puff). 



**_Октябрь 1823 г._ **

Письмо, которое наконец-то попало к нему в руки — все в чернильных пятнах и покрытое корочкой морской соли, запекшейся на солнце, — было очень простым. Настолько простым, что, пожалуй, не стоило всех усилий честных тружеников, которые потребовались для его доставки, — или неуместного, но все-таки не так чтобы неприятного товарищеского сочувствия, которое демонстрировали по отношению к Жаверу те, кого он больше не считал себе равными. Повод, которым было вызвано письмо, безусловно, не заслуживал этого внезапного проявления доброты — потому что сам Жавер давно уже порвал все связи с призраком из прошлого. Жавер отрекся от него — как и от самого прошлого, хотя еще помнил, как, будучи молодым надсмотрщиком, порой встречался взглядом с тем, на кого, к несчастью, был так похож. Каждый раз, видя на лице этого животного выражение — не ненависти, но чего-то непонятного, напоминающего гордость, — он чувствовал, как к горлу подступает тошнота. Как будто тот, другой, знал.  
Похоже, что надсмотрщики на каторге знали тоже.   
_  
Заключенный номер 8964 скончался. Вы являетесь ближайшим родственником. Не желаете ли забрать тело?_

Он смял листок бумаги в руках. На пол посыпались гранулы морской соли. 

Жаверу хотелось бросить письмо на землю и растоптать каблуком, но именно в этот момент в участке появился наиболее бестолковый из его подчиненных. 

Самого молодого из жандармов полицейского управления товарищи, несомненно, послали к нему с докладом о проведенной операции как агнца на заклание — а он, Жавер, по всей видимости, представлял собой волка. В том, что ничего хорошего этот ягненок ему не скажет, он даже не сомневался.

— Инспектор, у нас не хватает людей, и я... мы... — посланец побелел, как лист бумаги, и трясся, как больной. Наверняка какой-нибудь пациент городской больницы — любой пациент городской больницы — выглядел бы сейчас куда приличнее, чем это недоразумение, стоявшее перед Жавером и изображавшее из себя полицейского. 

— Ну так и что же? — нетерпеливо спросил Жавер. 

Паренек — он, похоже, едва достиг совершеннолетия — судорожно вздохнул и, кажется, проглотил язык, а с ним и остатки своей решимости. Он уставился в пространство поверх левого плеча Жавера, как будто там было нечто, внезапно заинтересовавшее его до чрезвычайности. Жавер был готов уже схватить незадачливого жандарма за воротник и затащить его в допросную — но мысль о том, что тот непременно лишится чувств и доклада придется дожидаться еще дольше, заставила его остановиться. 

Пришлось начать допрос прямо на месте. 

— Мы понесли потери при задержании? 

Голос вернулся к молодому жандарму лишь на секунду:   
— Мы... — он снова сглотнул и только помотал головой. 

А. Обошлось без потерь. Значит, новости не так уж плохи. 

— Робер подстрелил кого-то из преступников? Я строго-настрого приказал ему сохранить всех подозреваемых в целости и сохранности. 

Жандарм снова помотал головой и, кажется, побледнел еще больше — хотя куда уж больше. 

В душе Жавера зародилось подозрение — и стало крепнуть, глуша, как сорная трава, надежду на скорое закрытие дела. Не могло же быть... но, судя по тому, как держался этот несчастный, и по тому, что его коллеги до сих пор не привели в участок упомянутых преступников, подозрение было оправданным. Жавер сжал кулаки, впившись ногтями в кожу до крови. 

— А бандиты? — прорычал он сквозь зубы, уже зная, какой ответ его ждет. Но он не собирался облегчать парню участь, давая возможность ограничиться простым "да" или "нет". Как минимум, он, Жавер, заслуживает от своих коллег полного и развернутого признания их вопиющей непригодности к службе. 

— Инспектор... — выдавил из себя жандарм, — они... с-сбежали. Мы... мы не смогли, мы потеряли их след...

— Вы — кучка никчемных болванов! — заорал Жавер, заглушая удар собственного кулака по столешнице и грохот посыпавшихся на пол папок, реестров и чернильницы. Два месяца расследования и разработки операции — и все коту под хвост! Он надеялся — или это было слишком смело с его стороны? — что Господь Бог посмотрит на его усилия благосклонно. Кто терпеливо сеет, тот пожинает плоды трудов своих. Но, похоже, Господь Бог отвернулся от Монрейля-Приморского, потому что нигде в Священном писании не говорилось, что плодами кропотливого труда и преданности закону должны стать две дюжины ни на что не годных идиотов, которые только и умеют, что искать себе оправдания. 

Жандарм еще продолжал что-то бормотать, но Жавер не слушал его слов. Несомненно, он продолжает оправдываться. Всё это Жавер уже слышал и раньше: преступность растет, много людей потеряло работу и ударилось в бродяжничество; целым семьям приходится теперь кормиться воровством, чтобы выжить; город нищает, — и венцом всему всегда служила одна и та же проклятая фраза, упрек, который, казалось, бросал в лицо Жаверу весь городишко, заочно обвинивший и приговоривший его за одно из его достижений: "...с тех пор, как месье Мадлен нас покинул". 

_Покинул._ Как будто речь шла об отъезде по своим делам некоего достопочтенного господина, а не о позорном — и давно заслуженном — аресте преступника-рецидивиста. 

— ...все идет не так, с тех пор как месье Мадлен...

Жавер бросил на жандарма убийственный взгляд, и тот подавился окончанием фразы. 

Прекрасно. Если весь Монрейль-Приморский до сих пор так лелеет воспоминания о своем самозванце-мэре, то Жавер предоставит им возможность самим расхлебывать всю эту кашу. Уж сейчас-то его точно не будут мучить угрызения совести, если он оставит своих бестолковых подчиненных исправлять последствия допущенного ими провала. 

— Иди и скажи остальным, что я не желаю видеть их физиономии до тех пор, пока вся шайка не будет арестована и заключена в камеру. — Он ухмыльнулся, наслаждаясь эффектом, который его оскал производил на жандарма. — Собственно говоря, какое-то время вы не увидите меня вообще. Я беру увольнительную.


	2. Дорога

_По дороге в Тулон_

Дорога из Монрейля-Приморского до Тулона прошла без приключений. Жавер путешествовал не ради удовольствия, поэтому отказался от комфортных ночевок в тавернах; он надеялся таким образом сократить время на поездку, обычно занимавшую неделю, до четырех дней. Не раз он думал о том, чтобы пересесть из дилижанса в седло, но оставил эту мысль на потом. Если ему удастся раздобыть лошадь для возвращения назад, это позволит добраться в Монрейль-Приморский быстрее. 

Надсмотрщики в Тулоне уже должны были получить его ответ. Интересно, кто из них — из тех, в ком наиболее сильна страсть к наживе, — успел поставить деньги на то, что он не приедет. Бодэн и Дюшамп наверняка будут разочарованы. "Я никогда больше не вернусь в эту дыру", — сказал он им в последний день службы помощником надсмотрщика, и, видит Бог, сам был в этом совершенно убежден. 

В памяти мгновенно всплыли когда-то столь знакомые лица, преисполненные притворного негодования. Жавер позволил ностальгической улыбке задержаться на губах. "Пари на деньги — мерзость перед лицом Господа" и "Я тоже по вам скучал" будут вполне достойными ответами бывшим сослуживцам... бывшим друзьям. Эти люди подтолкнули его на поиск более достойного будущего, чем могла предложить каторга; этих людей он оставил далеко позади. За годы, прошедшие с тех пор, как они распрощались, Жавер изменился... о, как сильно он изменился. Но море Тулона было неизменным и предсказуемым; он возвращался в свое прошлое — которое осталось таким, будто он никуда не уезжал почти десять лет назад. 

Жавер поднял руку, чтобы поправить шейный платок, и задел дубинку, спрятанную во внутреннем кармане пальто. Даже не будучи при исполнении служебных обязанностей, он все равно выглядел как инспектор полиции, от и до. Полицейская форма приросла к нему, как вторая кожа, — и он гордился этой синей формой, которая скрывала от мира его темные секреты. Стоит снять вторую кожу — и, возможно, свет вновь увидит Жавера из трущоб. И тогда всем станет ясно, что он ничем не лучше заключенного 8964. 

Время от времени бросая взгляд из окна экипажа, Жавер видел, как смена сезонов будто поворачивает вспять, оживляя на ветвях деревьев пожелтевшие листья. Ветер становился теплее, вдыхал жизнь в окружающую растительность и развеивал угрозу прихода суровой северной зимы. Он и забыл, какими ласковыми бывают лучи южного солнца, как они защищают, будто теплое одеяло, от зимних холодов. В Монрейле-Приморском море было ледяным. И если сам Жавер в юности был похож на неприветливые волны Средиземного моря, которые, тем не менее, были готовы отдавать воздуху тепло и влагу, то Жавер в зрелости стал походить на закованную в непроницаемую ледяную броню реку Канш в самый разгар морозов в Монрейле-Приморском. 

Он чувствовал, что стал старше — и оставил позади многие юношеские глупости. Самые серьезные из его грехов никогда не находили воплощения в действиях — всю жизнь он твердо следовал как Божьему, так и человеческому закону. Но в юности он был наивнее: он верил, что мир состоит поровну из Света и Тьмы, и считал, что закона достаточно, чтобы отделить зерна от плевел. В Монрейле-Приморском он стал свидетелем тому, как со святого были сорваны покровы — и тот оказался преступником. Даже светлый ангел был всего лишь волком в овечьей шкуре, сотканной из лжи. 

Теперь он понимал, как ошибался в юные годы. Все создания Божьи несут на себе печать греха с того самого момента, как люди были изгнаны из Рая. Мир погружен во тьму, а трущобы — средоточие этой тьмы. Он, Жавер, может обращаться к Богу в поисках спасения, но, как ни воздевай руки в молитве, ногами он по-прежнему стоит в грязи — он по-прежнему сын отца-каторжника и матери-гадалки, родившей его в тюремной камере. 

В юности он наверняка надеялся бы, возвращаясь в Тулон, окончательно доказать всем, что вырвался из этой трясины. Но теперь, будучи старше, Жавер понимал, что едет туда, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу со своим стыдом. И если эта поездка поможет ему заковать собственное сердце еще в один слой брони, если он уедет оттуда, убедившись, что даже те заключенные, кто всю жизнь расплачивается за совершенные преступления, ничтожно мало сделали для искупления своих грехов, — тогда, быть может, сам он больше не станет колебаться, следуя по пути праведных. И, быть может, Бог — в своей бесконечной справедливости — окажет ему милость и позволит перейти из Тьмы в Свет. 

Воздух вокруг него был наполнен обещанием моря, становясь все более влажным и соленым на вкус. Жавер приближался к Тулону. Он был готов к встрече.


	3. Прибытие

_Тулон_

— Парень, твое вранье стоило мне тридцати франков! — приветствие сопровождалось хлопком по плечу. Жавер перенес эту фамильярность так же, как делал это раньше, — напряженно, но стоически. 

— Я-то больше не "парень", а ты, я смотрю, всё так же не можешь провести и дня, не побившись об заклад, Дюшамп, — парировал он. Какая-то часть его не могла не удивляться тому, как легко и непринужденно он вернулся к привычной пикировке с бывшими сослуживцами, так что, кажется, сами слова его вновь впитали в себя приморский акцент, незаметно трансформируясь в арго. 

Дюшамп не слишком изменился за эти годы, оставшись таким же смешливым здоровяком, которого одинаково радовали что выигрыш после удачно заключенного пари, что мысль о заключенных, которых ждало наказание. Волосы его несколько поредели, живот вырос, — но это было вполне ожидаемо для человека, который разменял шестой десяток. 

Возможно, все не так уж изменилось, подумал Жавер, пока они стояли на парапете, глядя на безликих каторжников, работавших не покладая рук, чтобы затянуть корабль в док; его передернуло от этой мысли. Ему казалось, что где-то среди стонов и тяжелого дыхания каторжников, порой прерываемых выкриками надсмотрщиков, он слышит, как голосом морского ветра его зовет само прошлое. 

— Соскучился? — голос Дюшампа перебил другие, воображаемые, звеневшие насмешкой у него в голове. 

— С чего бы? Я поклялся, что не вернусь сюда. 

— И вот ты здесь — ты, чистоплюй, который не мог и полслова неправды сказать, чтобы прикрыть наши задницы. Десять лет назад меня отстранили от работы из-за тебя, а теперь я проспорил тридцать франков. Сам не знаю, почему я вообще с тобой разговариваю. 

Жавер усмехнулся, поворачиваясь к Дюшампу:   
— Тем не менее, почему-то разговариваешь. Ждешь благодарности за то, что соизволил потратить на меня свой перерыв? 

— Немного благодарности не помешало бы, парень. Многие из нас здесь прекрасно помнят тебя еще тощим юнцом, из которого нынче вырос... кто ты там у нас? Жандарм? Надзиратель? 

— Инспектор. 

— Инспектор, да? — Дюшамп расплылся в улыбке. — Я всегда знал, что у тебя большие задатки. Все мы, надсмотрщики, здесь на всю жизнь — не лучше заключенных. Вильнёв ушел только в прошлом году — сказал, что уже слишком стар и у него не хватает силенок хлестать каторжников кнутом. Сам я думаю, что меня еще лет на десять хватит. Вчера измочалил одного чуть ли не до смерти — сбежать пытался. Думаю, такие мысли я из него хоть на время выбил. Готов побиться об заклад, что он притихнет месяцев на шесть. 

— Пытался сбежать? — спросил Жавер, которого предмет разговора внезапно заинтересовал. — А раньше он не пытался этого сделать? 

Дюшамп сплюнул. 

— Да все они здесь такие. Раз попробует сбежать — потом не удержишь. Но этого ты не знаешь — это номер 34652, его три года назад сюда прислали. На свободе никто из них подолгу не задерживается. Даже те, кого выпускают на поруки. А знаешь, кто к нам вернулся три месяца назад? Жан-Домкрат! Уж его-то ты наверняка помнишь? Дурень, который не умел вовремя остановиться со своими побегами. Тут говорят, он неплохо устроился за восемь лет на свободе. Занялся политикой и разбогател. Вот из кого мне по-настоящему хотелось бы выбить гонор. 

Гонор? Жавер плохо помнил первый срок Жана Вальжана в Тулоне, хотя теперь, когда задумался об этом, в голове стали всплывать образы мрачного каторжника, глаза которого порой загорались ненавистью. Думая о том, что самозванцу наконец-то вернули настоящее обличье, Жавер чувствовал себя отомщенным. Но все же где-то в глубине души он не мог до конца поверить в то, что такой талантливый мошенник, которому целых четыре года удавалось водить за нос весь Монрейль-Приморский, станет подставляться под плеть, привлекая к себе внимание, как труп привлекает червей. Что бы он ни думал о Жане Вальжане, тот не был глупцом. Уж наверняка ему хватит ума затаиться и какое-то время демонстрировать покорность, пока он — и в этом Жавер был уверен — замышляет очередной побег. 

— Погибели предшествует гордость. Господь Бог справедлив, — сказал Жавер. Жан Вальжан возгордился, занимая пост мэра, решил он, и уже не мог унизиться до своего настоящего положения — осужденного каторжника. Его необходимо было ломать снова, как необъезженную лошадь. На короткий миг Жавер пожалел, что уже не служит надсмотрщиком на каторге — тогда он сам мог бы нанести тот удар кнутом, который наконец сокрушит гордость Вальжана. 

Дюшамп рядом с ним засмеялся. 

— До сих пор готов служить закону и правосудию, да, парень? Это хорошо. Может, когда-нибудь станешь префектом. Но мне пора, перерыв окончен. А тебе надо сделать то, зачем ты сюда приехал. 

Жавер развернулся и вслед за Дюшампом спустился с парапета — не зная, что за миг до этого привлек внимание одного из тех, кто был внизу. Заключенный замер было, парализованный инстинктивным страхом. Но страх быстро сменился задумчивостью, и вскоре он уже смотрел на опустевший парапет с каким-то мечтательным выражением, как будто — хоть на короткое время — перенесся с тулонской каторги в места, оставшиеся далеко в прошлом, где зимой шел снег и река покрывалась льдом.


	4. Встреча

Войдя в комнату, где находилось тело заключенного номер 8964, и увидев перед собой знакомое лицо, Жавер застыл на месте. 

Он мог бы догадаться. Кому еще надсмотрщики могли велеть тащить тяжелое тело в деревянном гробу — ведь проще поручить работу одному человеку, самому сильному, чем заставлять делать ее двоих или троих. 

— Выйди, — сказал Жавер молодому надсмотрщику, который ждал в комнате. 

— Но мне велели следить... 

— Вон! — рявкнул Жавер. 

Надсмотрщик побледнел и поспешил уйти. Жавер захлопнул за ним дверь. 

Они остались лицом к лицу. Вальжан, на лице которого читалась летопись перенесенных за последние месяцы страданий, и Жавер, который видел его будто сквозь туман, где путались его мысли, — туман воспоминаний о прошлом, которые слишком прочно угнездились в темных уголках его сознания, чтобы от них можно было избавиться. Перед ним был человек, которого весь Монрейль-Приморский — после того, как прошел ажиотаж, вызванный разоблачением, — втайне по-прежнему считал своим мэром. Именно для того чтобы заковать его в кандалы и приговорить к каторге, Жавер приложил столько усилий — и все лишь для того, чтобы он вновь возник перед ним, будто призрак, которого никак не удается изгнать. 

Несколько мгновений, казалось, растянулись на целую вечность. Наконец Жан Вальжан заговорил, заставив Жавера вздрогнуть и очнуться. 

— Господин инспектор, — сказал Вальжан с удивлением. — Вы — ближайший родственник. 

Жавер, нахмурившись, бросил на него неодобрительный взгляд.

— Кто тебе разрешил открывать рот, заключенный? 

— Простите, инспектор, — Вальжан поклонился. Это выводило из себя — он будто насмехался над властью... над властью, которую Жавер, кажется, утрачивал на глазах. 

Его разоблачили. Жавер, сын каторжника, — этот факт его биографии, который он так старался скрыть от всего мира, теперь извлечен на свет божий, и свидетелем стал не кто иной, как Жан Вальжан. И хотя Вальжан не пытался ни в чем его обвинить, Жавер слышал в своей голове выкрики "Отребье!" и "Рвань безродная!", которые ни на минуту не давали забыть, что он, по сути, ничем не отличается от того, чье безжизненное лицо так похоже на его собственное. 

Пытаясь вернуть себе самообладание, он притворился, что смотрит на тело. Вальжан не мог причинить ему вреда: он был закован в кандалы, и цепи, хоть и не натянутые туго, были у него на руках и ногах. И уж конечно, будучи осужден пожизненно, он никак не мог воспользоваться тем, что узнал о Жавере. 

Но это не меняло того факта, что Вальжан теперь всё знал. 

Внезапный привкус желчи во рту напомнил Жаверу о заплесневшем черном хлебе, которым он питался в детстве. Этот кислый вкус вызывал в памяти все те возможности, которых он был лишен, когда был ребенком. Жавер проклинал лежавшего перед ним мертвеца, проклинал день собственного рождения. Чего бы он только не дал, чтобы поменяться местами с крестьянином, рабочим, да хоть подрезальщиком деревьев! У него — в отличие от Вальжана — никогда не было будущего, которое он мог бы разрушить. Господин Мадлен любил рассказывать притчу о блудном сыне, который вернулся домой из свинарника. Но для Жавера свинарник и был домом. 

Стыд и злость боролись в душе, пока Жавер и вовсе не перестал понимать, что чувствует. Он рванулся к дверям, не обращая внимания на Вальжана. Надсмотрщик, который ждал снаружи, сможет распорядиться, чтобы от тела заключенного 8964 избавились. Жаверу больше нечего было здесь делать. 

— Жавер! Господин инспектор, подождите! 

Тело послушалось само собой, инстинктивно — как будто для него этот человек всё еще был мэром. 

Черт бы побрал Жана Вальжана. 

— Молчать, заключенный! Не сметь открывать рот без позволения в присутствии представителя закона! 

Впрочем, Вальжан, кажется, никогда не понимал слова "нет". Стоило ли удивляться тому, что он снова ослушался. 

— У Фантины осталась дочь... 

— Не смей говорить мне об этой шлюхе! 

Слова отдались в комнате эхом. И еще громче отдались у него в ушах. 

В следующий момент время перестало следовать установленному природой порядку, и всё вокруг Жавера, казалось, застыло в неподвижности. Вальжана будто ударили — он побледнел, цепи на ногах, которые должны были сковывать его движения, натянулись и, казалось, едва удержали его от падения. Затем, в долю секунды, время разом ускорилось, и Вальжан превратился в комок ярости, кровь бросилась ему в лицо, а внутри него, казалось, пробудился зверь. Жавер ждал, глядя суженными глазами в его искаженное лицо, и видел, что Вальжана трясет от злости, так что костяшки пальцев на сжатых кулаках побелели. 

Жавер вытащил дубинку. Если заключенный посмеет напасть на него, он отведет его к столбу и сам выдаст тридцать ударов кнутом, как полагается в таких случаях. 

Но Вальжан сделал над собой усилие и опустил взгляд, шумно дыша, будто для того, чтобы загнать зверя обратно внутрь, требовались большие усилия. С каждым выдохом дыхание успокаивалось. Жаверу показалось, что губы Вальжана двигаются, а пальцы перебирают невидимые четки. Наконец он снял колпак и поклонился. 

— Господин инспектор, пожалуйста, прошу вас. Можете делать со мной, что хотите. Но ребенок ни в чем не повинен. Я дал слово Фантине, что заберу Козетту и выращу ее, как свою дочь. 

Жавер усмехнулся презрительно. 

— Думаешь, я поверю словам каторжника, которые ничего не стоят? 

Пока господин Мадлен был мэром, каждое его слово было на вес золота. Но болтовня каторжника — ничто, и Жавер не собирался ее слушать. 

— Господин инспектор...

— Нет. 

Вальжан глянул на него. Он по-прежнему был в ярости. Интересно, подумал Жавер, что могло бы заставить его перейти границы. 

Взгляд Вальжана задержался на нем еще на мгновение, но лицо Жавера по-прежнему было непроницаемым. Вальжан отвел глаза и покачал головой. Казалось, в этот момент с них обоих сняли заклятье, и на лице Вальжана отразилась усталость. Разочарование и смирение с судьбой будто заставили его разом постареть на десяток лет. 

Теперь, когда в нем не клокотала ненависть, Жан Вальжан вновь стал похож на господина мэра, всегда исполненного тихого достоинства, чего не могли скрыть даже каторжная роба и колпак. При виде этой перемены Жавер вновь ощутил во рту привкус желчи и плесени — вновь почувствовал укол стыда за то, что он — самозванец, отребье, вырядившееся в форму инспектора, как дети наряжаются в лохмотья, играя в королей и королев. 

Он крепче сжал в руке дубинку и подошел к Вальжану. Быть может, его шаг сейчас недостаточно тверд, а сама его власть — лишь власть самозванца в лохмотьях, но он все же не пал так низко, как преступники. Заключенного необходимо поставить на место. 

Он коснулся дубинкой левого плеча Вальжана, и тот инстинктивно сжался и опустил взгляд — привычка каторжника, который ожидает наказания и старается не разозлить надсмотрщика еще больше. Концом дубинки Жавер приподнял ему подбородок и посмотрел в глаза — холодно и бесстрастно. 

Это и есть правосудие, сказал он себе. Заключенный вел себя непочтительно. Наказать его будет справедливо. 

Он не позволил внутреннему голосу договорить до конца и признаться: он хочет наказать Вальжана и за то, что тот теперь слишком много знает. 

Дубинка между ними взвилась в воздух. 

— Это за то, что ты посмел разговаривать с представителем закона, как равный. 

Вальжан принял наказание молча и лишь замер в ожидании боли. 

Дубинка врезалась в тело, и он зашипел при звуке удара, пришедшегося на чувствительное место на боку. Но не попытался закрыться или избежать побоев. 

Жавер вновь занес дубинку. 

— А это за твою глупость. Я не собираюсь искать дочь шлюхи. 

Вальжан напрягся — то ли услышав оскорбительное слово, то ли ожидая нового удара. Жаверу было всё равно. В этот раз он ударил сильнее и с удовлетворением увидел, как сильное тело скорчилось от боли. 

Жавер занес руку вновь. 

Он услышал звон цепей раньше, чем понял, что происходит. Рука каторжника схватила его запястье, обжигая своим касанием. 

— Хватит, Жавер, — сказал каторжник голосом мэра. 

Жавер попытался высвободить руку, но Вальжан был слишком силен. 

— Отпусти меня! 

— Не сейчас. 

— Посмеешь меня ослушаться, заключенный? Ты пойдешь отсюда прямиком к столбу! 

На короткий миг Вальжана, казалось, сковал страх — как обычно бывает с заключенными при угрозе боли и унижения. Но Жавер не успел в этом убедиться — Вальжан овладел собой, и его рука на запястье Жавера сжалась еще крепче. 

Они так и замерли, не опуская рук, пока дыхание обоих не успокоилось. 

— Это большое потрясение для вас, Жавер, — тихо произнес Вальжан. 

Тот ответил прежде, чем успел прикусить язык:   
— Ничего подобного. Вы заблуждаетесь. 

Отрицание так часто означает отказ признать правду. 

Вальжан покачал головой. 

— Не его смерть, нет. Но все-таки — это большое потрясение. Вам пришлось столкнуться с тем, что жизнь хрупка, а смерть неизбежна. С тем... — Вальжан умолк, будто пытаясь подобрать слова. Его лицо смягчилось. — С тем, что должно казаться вам несправедливым. Ведь мы все одинаково смертны, и праведные, и неправедные. Все умирают. — Глаза господина Мадлена светились пониманием, а голос звучал мягко. — Поверьте мне, Жавер. Я навестил достаточно семей, куда пришло горе, и знаю, о чем говорю. 

Жавер не мог согласиться с заключенным. Но не мог и опровергнуть слова Вальжана — как не мог плюнуть в лицо господину Мадлену. Правосудие слепо, сказал ему внутренний голос, неподвластный разуму, и его накрыла волна горечи. Однажды и он сам, и Жан Вальжан покинут этот мир, и смерть не сделает между ними различия. И тот, кто найдет их кости много позже, не сможет отличить праведного служителя закона от грешника. Величайшее тщеславие — бесплодная погоня за праведностью — в конечном счете обернется ничем.

Не расслаблять руку, которую сжимал Вальжан, и не опираться на него своим весом превратилось в нелегкую задачу. 

— Отпусти, — попросил Жавер, и слова против воли прозвучали жалко, будто скулеж щенка. Заключенному удалось взять над ним верх и подчинить его. 

Вальжан внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо, будто пытаясь оценить, в себе ли Жавер. Что бы он ни надеялся увидеть, поиск, видимо, не увенчался успехом, потому что руку он так и не выпустил. 

— Вы не понимаете, — проговорил он почти шепотом, но каждый слог больно отдавался в ушах и западал прямо в душу. — Вы достойный человек, Жавер. Неважно, где вы родились и кто вы... 

— Замолчи. 

Глаза Вальжана вспыхнули, и Жавер понял, что тот не будет слушаться его приказов. 

— Нет, молчать я не буду. Быть может, мне больше не доведется поговорить с вами. 

— Я отправлю тебя... 

— К столбу, да. Если я должен заплатить эту цену, то прошу, по крайней мере, выслушать меня взамен. Нет, я прошу вас отнестись к моим словам разумно — я знаю, вы на это способны. — Вальжан говорил так, будто был начисто лишен страха за свою шкуру — будто этот страх лежал сейчас где-нибудь на дне моря под Тулоном. И — как волны этого моря, вновь и вновь бьющиеся о берег, пока не сокрушат его, — был, кажется, полон решимости добиться своего, невзирая на последствия. — Теперь я понял всё — почему вы всегда делаете больше, чем велит долг, почему вы так стараетесь быть безупречным. Вы не хотите пасть, вас пугает возвращение к тому, чего вы так стыдитесь. Но, Жавер, вам нечего стыдиться. Вы не выбирали своих родителей — так же, как волк не выбирает, быть ему волком или порхать воробьем. И вам не нужно быть воробьем. Послушайте. Вы преследовали меня и арестовали меня. Я не виню вас, но вряд ли могу относиться к вам особенно благосклонно. Но при всем том — при всем том я скорее взялся бы сделать дневную норму работы за час, чем согласился бы с тем, что вы хоть в чем-то уступаете людям, которые выше вас по рождению. Вы безупречны в своем стремлении следовать по пути правосудия, инспектор, и я сожалею лишь о том, что недостаточно ценил вас в Монрейле-Приморском. 

Жавер не мог заткнуть уши, чтобы не слышать этого, и Вальжан беспрепятственно вливал в них яд, который теперь жег его сердце. И в то же время — в то же время именно эти слова он мечтал услышать от тех, кто стоял выше него, или даже от тех, кого в обществе именовали "философами" и кто провозглашал высшими ценностями человечества равенство и братство. Когда же их произносил осужденный преступник — сами слова становились грязными и лживыми. Но Жавер алкал их все равно, каждое слово было музыкой для его ушей, он пил их, как волк, умирающий от жажды в пустыне. И, кроме самого себя, ему было некого винить в том, что он оступился и позволил каторжнику пробить брешь в своей обороне. 

— Отпусти меня, — проговорил он дрожащим голосом, уже не заботясь о том, как это прозвучит. 

На этот раз Вальжан повиновался, возвращая Жаверу власть — и остатки изрядно пострадавшей гордости. Он послушно разжал руку и вернулся к роли каторжника. 

— Ты оскорбил представителя закона, заключенный. 

— Да, — тихо сказал Вальжан, и перед лицом этого признания Жавер растерял все свои обвинения. — Я оскорбил вас. Оскорбил тем, что не дал причинить боль самому себе и другому существу. Если вы называете это оскорблением, то я признаю свою вину. Я бы сделал это снова, если бы понадобилось. 

Глядя на него, Жавер внезапно понял, о чем говорил Дюшамп. Глупец, конечно, был неправ. То, что он мечтал выбить из заключенного, не было "гонором". Это было чувство собственного достоинства, свободное от гордости или враждебности, перед которым были бессильны и разум, и чувства. Дюшампу никогда не победить в этом поединке. Вальжан добровольно подставит спину под каждый удар его кнута и лишь станет сильнее в итоге. 

С этим парадоксом Жавер ничего не мог поделать. Поэтому он просто указал на мертвое тело. 

— С ним я покончил. Брось его в море. 

— Да, месье. 

Жавер повернулся, чтобы уйти, но что-то — наверное, неспособность до конца понять поступки Жана Вальжана — заставило его задержаться. 

— Почему? 

Вальжан поднял глаза, пытаясь понять, о чем его спрашивают. Под его взглядом Жавер чувствовал себя уязвимым, будто стоял здесь обнаженным. Его форменной одежды, всех слоев ткани, из которых она была сшита, было недостаточно, чтобы скрыть от Вальжана движения его души. Жавер проклинал себя за свою слабость, но остановиться не мог. 

— Этот несчастный Шанматье мог быть здесь сейчас вместо тебя. Ты мог уволить меня. Мог провести остаток жизни в довольстве и достатке. И взамен выбрал... это. 

В течение нескольких секунд Вальжан, казалось, находился не здесь — совсем как тогда, в зале суда, когда его арестовали. Жавер вновь услышал, как прибой бьется о берег в Монрейле. 

Голос Вальжана вплелся в шум прибоя, перекрывая его:   
— Потому, что так было правильно, — мягко сказал он. 

И глаза Жавера, и его разум — и даже сердце — подтверждали, что Вальжан говорит правду. Но заключенные не могут говорить правду. Плоть слаба. В такие моменты единственное, чему можно доверять, — это холодная, суровая логика. 

— Ты лжешь, — прорычал он. 

Вальжан склонил голову, пряча от него выражение лица. 

— Уверен, что вижу тебя не в последний раз. 

Это еще не конец. Не может быть, чтобы это был конец. 

Широкие плечи Вальжана дрогнули, и Жавер увидел, как руки, закованные в кандалы, сжались в кулаки. 

— Жестоко давать осужденному напрасную надежду, господин инспектор. 

Жавер рассмеялся. В его смехе не было веселья — лишь горечь и холод, которые он сейчас чувствовал внутри себя. 

— Ты меня не обманешь, заключенный. Такие люди, как ты, не меняются. Ты вновь сбежишь. 

Вальжан поднял голову и посмотрел Жаверу прямо в лицо. 

— На этот раз я здесь по собственной воле. Вы сами сказали это. 

— Так докажи, что я ошибся, Вальжан. Я бросаю тебе вызов. 

Ответа не было. Жавер списал призрак усмешки, которую заметил на лице каторжника, на игру теней в плохо освещенной комнате. Он знал, что Жан Вальжан понял его. 

"Я бросаю тебе вызов — вор, лжец, самозванец. Докажи, что я прав". 

Жавер вновь развернулся, чтобы уйти, и на этот раз вышел из комнаты, не задерживаясь. 

— Заключенный попытался напасть на меня, — сказал он помощнику надсмотрщика, который дежурил за дверью. — Проследите за тем, чтобы его наказали, после того как он избавится от тела. 

 

Проходя мимо казарм, Жавер увидел, как Вальжана выводят из комнаты и ведут к столбу. Их взгляды встретились. Даже с такого расстояния Жавер видел на лице Вальжана мрачное принятие судьбы, и от этого почувствовал себя более виноватым, чем если бы тот смотрел на него со злостью. Он заставил себя представить, как Вальжан сбежит, — тогда удары кнутом, которые тот получит сейчас, можно считать возмездием за эту последнюю, успешную попытку побега, ведь за нее его уже не смогут наказать. Только успокоив себя этой мыслью, Жавер вновь ощутил, что его действия были оправданны. 

Он презрительно усмехнулся, глядя на Вальжана, и усмешка достигла цели: в глазах каторжника мелькнула боль, после чего он опустил взгляд, и его увели прочь, будто черную овцу, которая не подходила для священной жертвы и годилась только на бойню. Наказание было справедливым, напомнил себе Жавер. Он получит за свою непочтительность по заслугам. 

Но даже сейчас Жавер не мог отвязаться от мысли, что чернота Вальжана каким-то образом включала в себя и его собственный стыд — будто тот, как мученик, принял этот стыд на себя, чтобы освободить сына такого же каторжника от его прошлого. А он, Жавер, вознаградил эту жертву наказанием, отплатив за добро (нет, это невозможно, преступники не могут творить добро) новыми шрамами на спине, которая и так ими покрыта. 

Жавер двинулся прочь, предоставив Жана Вальжана его судьбе.


	5. Возвращение

**_По дороге в Монрейль-Приморский_ **

Дюшамп достал Жаверу лошадь — точнее, отдал ему ту, что не так давно была найдена стреноженной в поле; она была частью приготовлений к побегу, но ее предполагаемый седок так до нее и не добрался. Лошадь была слабой и недокормленной, но все равно ехать на ней было быстрее, чем дилижансом. Жавер заплатил Дюшампу тридцать франков. 

Езда рысью вполне подходила настроению Жавера. Он бежал от морской соли, которая, казалось, пятнала его. Он желал, чтобы воздух, свистевший вокруг, стер с его кожи дружеские прикосновения бывших сослуживцев, которые хлопали его по спине; и память об обжигающих пальцах каторжника, сомкнувшихся вокруг его запястья. Сам не зная почему, Жавер хотел вернуться в Монрейль-Приморский, обратно в холодные края. Он бежал от своего темного прошлого, возвращаясь к свету. Но при этом не мог заглушить настойчивый шепот внутри, обвинявший его в том, что там, в Тулоне, он оставил еще частичку своей человеческой души — оставил ее вместе с каторжником, который упорно отказывался превращаться в животное. 

Недовольный, он подгонял лошадь, будто преследуя собственные мысли, разбегавшиеся в беспорядке; воздух вокруг становился все холоднее и хлестал его лицо, как узловатый кнут на каторге в тот же самый момент — широкую спину, вздрагивавшую от боли. Он чувствовал биение крови в висках, но не мог согреться. Казалось, холод сковал его изнутри, заморозив всё, что могло родиться в душе за последние сутки. Даже теплое пальто, надежная защита от морозов в течение трех суровых зим, не могло растопить лед в сердце, который вновь запаял брешь, пробитую было одним каторжником — пробитую не силой, но только лишь добротой. 

Каторжники не могут быть добрыми. Правосудие должно вершиться. Жавер повторял это вновь и вновь, пока новая стена вокруг сердца не стала крепкой, как камень. В Монрейле-Приморском его ждала зима. Он был к этому готов. 

Поездка заняла двое суток. Едва он пересек границу города, лошадь под ним пала. 

  
  


_**Ноябрь 1823 г.**_

— Хорошие новости, — проговорил Жавер, развернув газету с сенсацией дня: Жан Вальжан, каторжник, утонул, спасая матроса с "Ориона". 

Жавер не сомневался, что матрос действительно был спасен. Как бы он ни старался, он не мог отрицать, что Жан Вальжан и правда пытался спасти любого несчастного, который только попадался ему на пути; новый случай ничуть не противоречил стремлению преступника разыгрывать из себя героя. 

Он также не сомневался, что Жану Вальжану наконец удалось бежать с каторги. 

И он был прав. Такие люди, как Вальжан, не меняются. 

Они обязательно встретятся вновь.


End file.
